


Negan's new "wife"

by Yuuricatsmoon



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Carl Grimes, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Master & Servant, Masturbation, Rimming, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuricatsmoon/pseuds/Yuuricatsmoon
Summary: Carl grimes, is a 17 year old male bride, to save the lives of his family.





	Negan's new "wife"

**Author's Note:**

> I made Carl 17. Don't like it, don't read. This is my first time writing as these character so please forgive if they come off as too ooc at times.

Carl grimes gritted his teeth, his one good eye, glared ahead, right out a window. The crystal blue hue of it, now a dark color, the expression on his face, pure anger. He had his hand clenched so tightly that he felt like he could break a finger. 

Of course, he avoided doing this, so instead, he took out his anger on the poor, innocent window. Once his hand made contact with it, the whole frame shook. It didn't break though, only shook then slowly settled down, the glass still vibrating. Though, another hard hit would surely do more damage. 

"now now princess, do you really want to have a punishment right off the bat? I'd like to at least make you comfortable before we get to the fun stuff" if it wasn't the words that managed to piss Carl off more, it was the fact that Carl didn't need to turn around to know that Negan was giving that fucking, shit eating grin. 

Carl twisted around, and in a flash, he had landed another punch, directly in contact with Negan's chin, causing the larger and broader male to stumble back. It barely, if any, gave Carl some satisfaction, that he had caught the larger male off guard. 

What he expected was a fight of some sort, but instead, he was greeted with Negan, chuckling. 

Fucking sadist... 

"wowie kid, you sure do have a pair of fucking ball on ya! Really, your old man could learn a thing or two from you, hmm?" Negan snickered as Carl narrowed his eye. 

"shut the fuck up, you fucking freak" Carl growled out through gritted teeth, his hands balled up again, and he really wanted to hit him again, and again. Until Negan's face matched his soul, fucked up. 

Negan could only grin wider, if possible. He knew he had made the perfect choice, picking Carl as his new lover to add to his harem, despite Carl being the only male, it didn't matter much to Negan. Carl was too perfect to let go of. 

Negan was hooked the moment their eyes met, and he caught that glint in Carl's eyes. A dangerous glint, and he knew that Carl would like nothing more than to slice his head wide open. 

The thing that stopped him, was that Negan had Carl's family under lock and keep, and with Lucille's blood lust looming over their heads, Carl had no choice but to comply. 

Which, despite this, he still punched Negan and Negan respected that. Despite this, he still quickly grabbed both of Carl's wrists, placing pressure on them, not enough to break them, but enough to show the other, who is in control. 

Carl couldn't help the soft gulp, as he swallowed the thickness that had gathered in his throat, from all the things he wanted to say, that could possibly get himself and his family killed. His eye focused on Negan who was now uncomfortably close to his face, so much so that Carl could almost feel his scruff against his skin and he could practically taste his cigarette laced breath. 

"I'm the freak? I think that monstrous eye of yours says differently, have you looked at that shit in a mirror? Fucking gross" Negan breathed out slowly, never breaking eyes contact with Carl, to watch each reaction closely. There it was that glint again, like a wild animal. 

An boy did that sting? It was pretty obvious to Negan that, he had managed to pick at a sore spot. So even this kid at weaknesses like this? It was very interesting. 

"then why the fuck am I here? If you find my eye so fucking gross?? I'm not even a girl you shit face!" Carl seethe, struggling against Negan's hold, his legs twisted, pressing to push Negan's body away from himself. 

Negan frowned a little, a small glare on his brow. He hissed back at the male, and with one swift move, he had thrown Carl onto the bed in the room. Carl, unprepared for this, bounced a little clumsily, and tried his best to sit up, but Negan was on top of him quickly, grasping Carl's wrists and quickly pinning the boy down.

 

"now now kitten, keep flaring those claws and I just might have to clip them, I'm not fucking stupid, I know your not a girl, but you still have a hole, all the same" the male said, with a deep chuckle. 

"you're fucking disgusting" came Carl's reply soon after, he didn't even think about it, it had just slipped out of his mouth. 

"your eye is fucking disgusting" Negan retorted, yes it was very immature but the male had become a bit irritated, he knew Carl would be a challenge and he wanted to break into Carl's walls but, he didn't want to lose his sense of control. 

Carl sneered at the male on top of him. "fuck you" he hissed out, rearing his leg and making full force with Negan's jewels. 

Of course, Negan was expecting something like this, but it didn't make the pain any less, well, painful. He momentarily lost grip of Carl's wrists, giving the one eyed male enough time to scurry away from the other. The bed was pretty big, considering that it was Negan's bed. 

Carl knew this would surely rile up the other, it had to. He bit his lip, the consequences could be disastrous though, and agreeing to this to save his family, could go right down the drain, in a second, Negan could instruct his men to murder his whole family, but if Carl could manage to kill the male before, everyone would be safe. 

Though Negan's balls felt like they were on fire, he quickly stopped whatever the fuck Carl thought he was gonna do, this male was definitely going to be a handful, but in Negan's eyes he was sure it was worth it. Life could finally feel fresh and have meaning, something could actually excite him again. 

 

Though, these thoughts didn't make him any calmer, he would have to teach him some type of obedience. 

Breaking Carl would be Negan's greatest accomplishment. 

He seized Carl's leg, and with a strong grasp and pull, he dragged the male across the bed and pinned him down once again, this time making sure to lock Carl's legs down and he kept a hand firmly on Carl's throat, nor squeezing enough to cause no air to enter Carl's lungs. Though, enough to where there was pressure, showing dominance. 

"you seem to forget what position that you're in Carl, I hold everything of yours in my hands, I could fucking kill all your family and make you watch, or are you into that type of thing? And you call me the fucking freak" negan said this, deadly soft into Carl's ear, his warm breath brushing the shell, causing Carl to shiver, involuntary. 

"I suggest that you think of a fine way to make it up to me, or you can see what happens when some little shit like you messes with people like me" Negan threatened the other, pressing his body harder into Carl's and grasping his soft throat, tighter. 

Carl did his best to mask his gasp, and to keep his breathes even, not wanting to show any weaknesses. He tensed up, already tense from this position, his hands still tightly balled into fists, his dull nails dug into the flesh of his Palms. 

"not gonna say any smart ass remark? Maybe you do have a fucking brain in that thick skull of your after all" Negan Saif with a low chuckle, but his tone was anything but friendly. 

Carl did want to say something, but sensing that he was treading on thin ice, and his family's lives were on the line, he chomped down, almost painfully hard on his own tongue. 

"good boy, you're such a good boy Carl, I hope you chose something fun to make it up to me" Negan said, his demeanor suddenly changing, on a dime. He slowly leaned his head down and pressed a few scattered kisses to Carl's skin, relishing in how soft it felt. 

Carl of course could only close his one eye and ignore the other, his thought racing, his heat thumped loudly in his chest, and he hoped that Negan was unable to hear it.. Or fucking feel it. Carl wanted to sink into nothingness, and he was scared. No, not scared of Negan but of himself.. Because, he was excited... 

He had that rush that he had been missing, sleeping behind the walls of Alexandria. 

Negan watched Carl, watching as his expressions changed, if only Carl could see how submissive he looked right now... It was very delicious and tempting, but it was only day one of Carl being Negan's wife.. And Negan was a "gentleman". 

Slowly though, he pressed more kisses to Carl's skin, he couldn't help it, it was just too tempting. But he stopped as he felt Carl's body tensing up so much.


End file.
